11. Master Brein en Cognitie
Master Brein en Cognitie Bijdrage van Thomas van Kampen en Marijn Hendricksen uit practicumgroep 4 Wat houdt de master ‘Brain and cognition in society’ precies in? Deze tak van de psychologie houdt zich bezig met de mechanismen die ten grondslag liggen aan het menselijk gedrag. Daarnaast wordt de relatie tussen de structuur en de werking van de hersenen bestudeerd. De master sluit aan op de richting Brein & Cognitie in het derde jaar van de bachelor. Onderzoeksgebieden die aan bod komen zijn onder andere; aandacht, perceptie, bewustzijn, leren, geheugen, taal, en emoties. Het verschil met de klinische neuropsychologie is hierbij dat je gaat kijken naar een gezond brein en de werking daarvan. Klinische neuropsychologie gaat in op stoornissen. Dit is niet het geval bij Brain and Cognition in Society. De master is iets voor jou als je een duidelijke belangstelling hebt voor onderzoek en geïnteresseerd bent in de relatie tussen hersenen en gedrag. Bij deze master kijk je naar hoe het brein werkt en hoe dit in de praktijk kan worden toegepast. De master is niet selectief en er is geen maximumaantal deelnemers (dit was tenminste zo in 2016). De voertaal is Engels. Er is een groot aantal vakken die verplicht zijn tijdens de master. - Applied Experimental Skills in Brain and Cognition (6ec). Dit is een soort onderzoeksmethode, waarbij de theorie is afgestemd op brein en cognitie - Brain and Mind in Business and Society (6ec). - Real World Case Studies in Brain and Cognition (6ec). Hier leer je over drie zakelijke cases waarbij je leert om die cases op te lossen. Een voorbeeld hiervan is: hoe kunnen we de huidige kennis op het gebied van breinontwikkeling gebruiken om te bepalen of jongeren die een misdaad plegen worden gestraft onder volwassen voorwaarden of jeugdelijke. - Master’s Internship Brain and Cognition in Society (18ec) - Master’s Thesis Brain and Cognition in Society (18ec) Daarnaast zijn er vele keuze vakken die gevolgd kunnen worden. Hierbij moet je in totaal 6 ec behalen. De keuze is: - Advanced Topics in Cognitive Neuroscience (6ec) - Connectionistic Models (6ec) - Psycho-endocrinologie en Psycho-immunologie (6ec) - Psychofarmacologie (6ec) - Advanced Topics: Models of Visual Perception (6ec) Bij de volgende paar keuzevakken zijn de vrije plekken beperkt en krijgen studenten met een research master voorang. - NeuroImaging: Bold MRI (6ec) - NeuroImaging: EEG (3ec) - NeuroImaging: Pattern Analysis (3ec) In totaal moet je dus 24 EC aan vakken halen en 36 EC aan afstudeeropdracht, wat op een totaal van 60 EC komt. Er zijn vele kanten waarmee je met deze master op zou kunnen gaan. Je kan ergens aan de slag waar onderzoek vaardigheden een grote rol spelen. Binnen deze velden zijn vele verschillende functies aanwezig. De velden zijn: - Psychologie -(neuro-)marketing - Consultancy - Educatie - Overheid - Wetenschappelijk schrijven - Human resources - IT sector - Business - Farmaceutisch bedrijf De master heeft kennis van verschillende partners, organisaties die banden hebben met de Universiteit van Amsterdam, verwerkt in de vakken om zo het baanperspectief zo breed mogelijk te houden. Deze partners zorgen ook voor stageplekken die gebruikt kunnen worden tijdens de master. Bijdrage van Tim van Setten en Mimoun Boulfich uit practicumgroep 22 Master Brein & Cognitie ' ' Op de Universiteit van Amsterdam wordt de richting brein en cognitie als master aangeboden onder de naam Brain and Cognition in Society. Daarnaast is op de Erasmus Universiteit Rotterdam de master Brein en Cognitie te volgen en op de Universiteit Utrecht de master Neuroscience and Cognition. ' ' De amsterdamse variant noemt zichzelf uniek omdat zij claimen de studenten te voorzien van de laatste inzichten van het veld van Brein en Cognitie, methodologie, statiek en praktische vaardigheden. Ze zeggen een goed beeld te geven van problemen in de echte wereld en een brug te bieden tussen wetenschap en de maatschappij. ' ' Om toegelaten te worden tot deze mastertrack moet je uiteraard een bachelordiploma hebben voor psychologie, of een nauw gerelateerd vak. Het is nodig om tijdens je derde jaar bepaalde vakken te hebben gedaan bij de bachelor van psychologie. Bij de UvA is er de mogelijkheid om in je derde jaar de richting Brein en Cognitie te kiezen waarbij je precies de benodigde vakken zal kunnen volgen. Mocht je net niet voldoen aan de voorwaarden kan het mogelijk zijn een pre-Master’s programma te volgen, hiermee is het alsnog mogelijk om toegelaten te worden. ' ' Als psychologiestudent zal je de richting Brein & Cognitie voorzetten met de Brain and Cognition in Society master aan de UvA. Daar zal dieper in worden gegaan op de onderwerpen die tijdens het derde jaar aan bod zijn gekomen. De voornaamste leerdoelen tijdens de master zijn: ' ' * Een natuurwetenschappelijke en experimentele aanpak krijgen * Theoretische of praktische vragen onderzoeken met solide experimenten * Een kritische blik vormen op bestaand onderzoek * Vele andere toepassingsmogelijkheden leren kennen * Praktische vaardigheden zoals programmeren * Mondelinge en schriftelijke vaardigheden ' ' Tijdens de master zul je dus gebruik leren maken van verschillende methoden waar je tijdens de bachelor al van hebt gehoord, zoals RT, EEG, MEG, ECG. Deze methoden zul je leren gebruiken bij je eigen onderzoek op verschillende gebieden. Denk aan perceptie, leren/geheugen of emoties. ' ' De master bestaat uit een jaar van 60 EC, net als de bachelorjaren. Hiervan zijn 36 EC voor de afstudeeropdracht (stage en masterthese) en 24 EC voor de vakken. Deze vakken zijn grotendeels vrij in te delen. Ook kunnen studenten ervoor kiezen andere vakken te kiezen, die niet bij de standaard loopbaan horen. Hiervoor dient een aanvraag te worden ingediend bij de onderwijscoördinator. Studenten kunnen op deze manier mastervakken volgen die eigenlijk deel uit maken van een andere specialisatie (wel binnen psychologie). Of deze aanvraag wordt goedgekeurd hangt onder andere af van de toelatingsvoorwaarden van de vakken. De voertaal van de master-opleiding is Engels. Ook zijn er in tegenstelling tot de bachelor niet een maar twee instroommomenten. Studenten kunnen met de master beginnen in september of in februari. De master is bedoeld voor studenten die belangstelling hebben voor onderzoek. Hier zal het grootste deel van de opleiding namelijk ook betrekking op hebben. Het onderzoek zal ook gekoppeld worden aan verschillende maatschappelijke problemen, om deze te bekijken vanuit een neurologisch oogpunt. De kennis uit het derde jaar van de bachelor zal zo dus worden toegepast op praktische maatschappelijke problemen.